In a mobile communication system locations of user terminals vary constantly and communication requests could be locally concentrated depending upon conditions. Under such circumstances, communication resources such as wireless resources could become insufficient in the mobile communication system, so as to increase cases of rejecting a communication request. A known means for handling such cases is a communication terminal configured to collect the dynamically varying state of the communication system from a base station and to set a parameter to be designated during communication, to a suitable value (cf. Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese translation of PCT application Publication No. P2002-521990A